Insólito
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Sangre. Naruto se movía violentamente a causa del dolor. Apretó los puños, desde la entrada a la habitación. Tendría que hacer algo. - Uchiha… necesito que vuelvas a Konoha – Dijo sin titubeos la pelirosa.- Hn, no veo una razón para volver.


Antes que nada, este fanfic fue inspirado en la primera parte de "Salvando a Sakura" de danielauchiha, no se como, pero después de leer el cap 3, simplemente se me vino a la mente¿Qué pasaría si…? Y dos días después empecé con el trabajo xD. Tendrá algo de parecido, pero no mucho. Es un one-shot.(No se si así se escribe x3). Así que danielauchiha, gracias por crear el fic x). Bueno, aquí se los dejo.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, aun que una vez soñé que sí x)

**

* * *

**

**Insólito**

Sangre

Naruto se movía violentamente a causa del dolor.

Agujas que le atravesaban el cuerpo. Suero conectado. Una máquina que marcaba los latidos, que eran más rápidos de lo normal.

Vendajes manchados de sangre en todo el cuerpo. Un respirador artificial. Respiración agitada.

Un cuerpo de melena azulada que lloraba junto al rubio.

Apretó los puños, desde la entrada a la habitación. Tendría que hacer algo.

- - -

Árbol tras árbol. El Uchiha y su grupo Hebi seguían su travesía. Buscando al causante del desastre en su vida.

Uchiha Itachi

Hacía meses que no escuchaba nada de él. Si esto seguía así, se le escaparía de las manos.

- Sasuke-kun, algo se acerca – Dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia atrás.

Llevó su pupila a un extremo de su ojo, empezando a notar la extraña presencia.

Pero… no era tan extraña. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Se detuvo, y al segundo lo hizo todo el grupo.

El ojinegro miró hacia atrás y escuchó una voz, extrañamente familiar.

- ¡¡Uchiha!! – Gritaba la voz.

El ojinegro se propuso a analizar al propietario de la voz.

Cabello rosa, voz molesta. Era tan inusual que apareciera.

- Haruno – Dijo fríamente el Uchiha, empezando a voltearse para seguir con su travesía.

- ¡¡Uchiha detente!! – Demandó la pelirosa.

El ojinegro paró. ¿Uchiha¿Que pasó con el "Sasuke-kun"? y aún peor. ¿De cuando acá la pelirosa era tan altanera como para darle órdenes?

- Uchiha… necesito que vuelvas a Konoha – Dijo sin titubeos la pelirosa.

El Uchiha volteó y la miró. Alzó una ceja. ¿Volver a Konoha? Tsk…

- Haruno, no se si te quedó muy claro en el anterior encuentro – Dijo mientras recordaba el encuentro de hacía dos años – No volveré a Konoha. – Dijo fríamente

- No quiero que te quedes en Konoha, sólo serán unos minutos, después te puedes ir y no regresar nunca si quieres, no te detendré. – Dijo Haruno mirándolo impasible.

Eso era insólito, Si no quería que se quedara entonces¿Para qué quería que volviera a Konoha?

- Hn, no veo una razón para volver. – Dijo el ojinegro, cerró los ojos. Se estaba cansando de la insistencia de la chica.

- ¡Naruto está muriendo! – Gritó desesperada. El Uchiha abrió los ojos. La pelirosa tenía un semblante muy triste – Por favor… Sólo serán unos minutos...

Eso sorprendió un poco al Uchiha, pero no lo demostró. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se volteó.

- Te prometo, que si vuelves, Konoha dejará de intentar traerte de vuelta y no volverás a saber nada de mí. No oirás nada. Desapareceré completamente de tu vida, pero por favor – su voz se quebró – Ve con Naruto. Sálvalo, por favor – Lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, sintió como si algo empezara a oprimirle el corazón y calló de rodillas. Empezó a agitarse y a toser sangre.

Y eso era aun más insólito.

- Hmp…

- ¡Ve con Naruto¡Sálvalo!… - Gritaba desesperada mientras sentía cada vez más que se quedaba sin aire - Naruto… - Dijo cayendo contra el frío tronco y convirtiéndose al instante en humo.

- Kage Bunshin – Susurro el pelinegro (NA: No se si así se escribe x3)

¿Tanto había mejorado¿Tanto como para que un simple Kage Bunshin lo haya encontrado?

El Uchiha tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo extraño tuvo que haber pasado como para que la pelirosa haya tenido que gastar sus fuerzas, a pesar de encontrarse mal en un Kague Bunshin ¿no? Iría a Konoha para asegurarse. No estaba lejos, y no perdía nada.

Además, algo lo llamaba a regresar.

El chico empezó a dar pasos en dirección contraria a la que iba en un principio.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Gritó la pelirroja al notar como su líder los dejaba.

- No interfieran – Fue la seca orden que dejó el Uchiha.

- ¡Demo! – Volvió a gritar la pelirroja, dispuesta a seguir al pelinegro. Pero un brazo la detuvo.

- Déjalo, ha de ser algo importante para que Sasuke valla. – Dijo Suigetsu serio, pero después sonrió – Además si vas, sólo serías un estorbo, pelos de zanahoria – Dijo alejándose rápidamente para que la chica no lo golpeara – Lenta – Dijo burlón, a lo que la chica soltó un grito de frustración.

- _Siempre igual_ – Pensó Juggo con cara de aburrido

- - -

Calló de rodillas, y empezó a toser sangre. Gastó sus últimas energías. Si todo salía bien, el Uchiha vendría y Tsunade-shishio se encargaría de Naruto.

Naruto dejaría de sufrir, Hinata-chan dejaría de llorar, y ella podría estar en paz.

Volvió a toser.

Mierda, el veneno era rápido.

Las enfermeras aún no la habían descubierto. Se recostó sobre la puerta de su habitación. Si su shishio se enteraba, ella misma se encargaría de dejarla más moribunda de lo que ya estaba.

Si el Uchiha sentía aun que sea compañerismo por Naruto, el vendrá y no lo dejará morir.

Y si las cosas no salían como lo habían planeado, al menos lo intentó.

_Naruto, Hinata-chan, al menos lo intenté…_

- ¡Frentona¿Qué haces en la puerta¡Deberías estar descansando! – Gritó furiosa una rubia que acababa de entrar y empujar a la pelirosa. [Sakura estaba apoyada contra la puerta

- Ino-cerda – Dijo la pelirosa con voz muy suave

- Ven, descansa – Dijo la rubia con voz preocupada, Echándola en la camilla – Me acabo de enterar, tranquila, todo va a estar bien – Sonrió dulcemente

- Gracias, Ino-cerda – Dijo la pelirosa cerrando los ojos

- - -

Hacía un par de horas que un grupo Ambu los había traído a Konoha. Naruto y Sakura estaban en un grave estado. Naruto, estaba más grave que Sakura ya que casi logran quitarle el Kiubi con un método más avanzado. Tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo. Tres fracturas y unas cuantas lesiones. Estaba sufriendo pérdida de sangre y aún peor, había recibido el veneno directamente.

Ella se encontraba en una posición más baja, pero aún así, estaba en un estado grave. Tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo que no dejaban de sangrar. Tenía prácticamente el brazo izquierdo destrozado y unas cuantas lesiones. Y a pesar de haberle caído solo un poco de veneno, la muerte le asechaba.

Al llegar a Konoha, en las puertas estaba Hinata. Así fue como se enteró y corrió juntos con ellos al hospital. Ino se encontraba en el hospital y corrió a notificar a la Hokage, que fue quien puso en un estado "estable" a Naruto y a Sakura.

El único problema parecía ser el veneno, ya sabían cual era la cura, pero el punto era su fuente.

Por el momento parecía que Hinata e Ino eran las únicas de su generación enteradas del asunto.

- - -

El Uchiha pasó de los vigilantes fácilmente, dirigiéndose al único lugar que tenía en mente el hospital de Konoha.

Entró y paso de largo de la recepcionista. Ignorando sus quejas.

Pero ahora tenía un problema ¿Dónde estaban metidos Sakura y Naruto?

Tal vez no debió haber ignorado a la recepcionista. Ahora tendría que buscar por todas las ventanillas.

- - -

_Cabello rosa, cabello rubio_ – Buscaba incansable el pelinegro.

Hasta que calló en algo, si tan grave era la cosa¿No deberían estar en la sala de emergencias?

Dobló sus pies y corrió en dirección contraria.

- - -

Sakura abrió los ojos.

Podía sentirlo, estaba aquí. Pero Ino no la iba a dejar moverse de esa cama, mucho menos caminar.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver a uno de los muchos enfermeros del lugar.

- Yamanaka-san, la solicitan un momento, por favor.

- Demo – Dijo la rubia mirando a la pelirosa.

Sakura comprendió su preocupación y le sonrió

- Estaré bien, Ino – Dijo tranquilamente

- Sólo será un momento – Dijo preocupada, saliendo por la puerta.

_Bingo_

Ahora podría salir.

Se sentó al filo de la cama y luego puso los pies en el suelo.

Se mareó.

¿Acaso el solo hecho de estar parada la mareaba? Sus pies flaquearon por un momento y se sostuvo por la camilla del hospital. Cuando paró el mareo y sus pies estuvieron firmes empezó a caminar.

Mierda…

El pie derecho le dolía horrores. Se había doblado el pie en la pelea. Con ayuda de la pared empezó a caminar, con una sola dirección.

El cuarto de Naruto, a cinco puertas más adelante.

- - -

Llegó al piso de emergencias y lo encontró. El hecho de que Hinata Hyuga estuviera sentada en una de las muchas sillas con la mirada baja era la señal de que estaba cerca.

La peliazul alzó la mirada y lo vio sorprendida.

- Uchiha – Dijo la peliazul sorprendida

Claro, después de todo ¿Qué hacía él en Konoha?

La chica miró instintivamente a la puerta que estaba al frente. Delante de ésta había dos enfermeros.

Se dirigió allí, pero los enfermeros le impidieron el paso.

_Molestos_, Pensó antes de dejarlos inconcientes.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una imagen no muy alentadora de Naruto.

Estaba echado en una de las muchas camillas del hospital, estaba conectado a un respirador artificial, que parecía ser en ese momento su fuente de vida.

Tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza hasta los pies. Tenía la mano izquierda, el brazo derecho y el pie izquierdo enyesado. No se sorprendería si tuviera costillas rotas.

La venda del estomago estaba roja, prueba de que la herida era muy profunda.

Se escuchaba un _vip_, de un aparato, que estaba algo acelerado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sudaba frío y para terminar se movía violentamente.

Al menos eso quería decir que estaba vivo.

Esa imagen de Naruto lo dejo algo aturdido, por no decir un poco choqueado, claro que estaba bien camuflado.

Otra vez el sonido de la puerta abrirse se escuchó en la habitación.

- Uchiha… - Dijo con voz apagada la pelirosa.

El Uchiha se volteó y observó a la pelirosa, ella tampoco se veía en el mejor de los estados.

Su cara se veía demacrada, al igual que Naruto tenía vendas en todo el cuerpo, la venda de la cabeza estaba roja y la del costado derecho de su cintura también. Su brazo izquierdo enyesado y parecía que no podía pararse bien, ya que estaba apoyada en la pared y el pie derecho estaba algo doblado. Además tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre en la boca.

¿Qué leches estuvieron haciendo para que los dos terminaran así?

- Uchiha, por favor… - Dijo la pelirosa mirando al rubio - Salva a Naruto - Dijo antes de que sus ojos empezaran a cristalizarse.

¿Salvarlo¿De que hablaba¿Cómo podía él salvarlo?

- Salva a Naruto – Volvió a repetir más alto, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas.

El pelinegro solo la miró

- ¡Sálvalo¡Naruto! - Dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos – ¡Por favor, sálvalo¡Naruto no puede morir¡Él no¡Él…! – Repentinamente sintió como su corazón estaba siendo oprimido y se le dificultaba respirar. No pudo evitarlo y calló de rodillas. Hinata, que estaba mirando todo detrás de la ojiverde, reaccionó y se sentó a su lado mientras empezaba a pedir ayuda.

- ¡No lo dejes morir! – Gritó antes de empezar a toser sangre. La peliazul se desesperó y empezó a gritar más fuerte.

- Por favor, sálvalo… - Empezaba a decir en un susurro, mientras veía al ojinegro – Naruto… - Dijo viendo al rubio, antes de caer inconciente.

No sabía porque, pero el empeño con el que mencionaba el nombre del rubio lo empezaba a molestar, y mucho.

¿Acaso Sakura y Naruto…?

- ¡Sakura! – Se escuchó gritar a la Godaime que se puso al lado de la pelirosa

- ¡Frentona! – Se escuchó otro grito desesperado que se unió a la peliazul y a la rubia. – ¡Uchiha! – Dijo sorprendida, Ino, mirándolo con desconfianza, la Godaime alzó la mirada y se levantó.

- Ino, Hinata, lleven a Sakura a su habitación, Ino aplícale el suero, cámbiale los vendajes y por favor, asegúrense de que no salga. – Dijo la Godaime mirando a ambas chicas.

- ¡Hai! – Respondieron las mencionadas.

- Uchiha – Ordenó la hokage entrando por la puerta – Acompáñame – Dijo o mas bien demandó.

- Hn…

El ojinegro la siguió en silencio, llegando hasta el despacho de la hokage. La rubia tomó asiento, mientras el ojinegro sólo se limitó a estar de pie, esperando lo que la rubia debía decirle.

- Sakura sufrió mucho… desde que decidiste marcharte de la aldea…

Sasuke no pensaba tragarse el cuento nuevamente, de que sufrió por culpa suya. Eso lo sabía de ante mano, y no estaba de humor para escucharla.

- Se volvió mi alumna y empezó a hacerse más fuerte. Con apenas catorce años, quedó huérfana. Asesinaron a todo el clan Haruno, dejándola a ella sola viva. Ella regresa de tarde a su casa, y apenas cruzó el portal de su casa fue bruscamente golpeada. Los bastardos creían haberla matado – Rió tristemente – pero ella tenía aún la suficiente fuerza como para quedar conciente. Fue obligada a ver como mataban a su familia.

El Uchiha contrajo su pupila. Ella sufrió lo mismo que él…

- Después de eso ella fue enviada con un pariente lejano. El clan Kinomoto. La ley demanda que si tienen parientes y estos los reciben, vivirían con ellos. La recibieron, y al poco tiempo me fue notificado que la maltrataban y fue cruelmente violada. Al saber esto sacamos a Sakura de allí y fue enviada a un orfanato. Yo obtuve su custodia y la crié como si fuera mi hija. Pero ella venía destrozada, se cerró. Se cerró completamente y todos dejaron de intentar estar con ella, se rindieron. Pero, Naruto no, él no se rindió. Él la ayudo a salir de la soledad y desde allí son muy unidos. Ella le quiere como a un hermano.

El Uchiha aún intentaba asimilar todo lo que la hokage le decía. ¿En verdad sufrió tanto?

Pero extrañamente al escuchar la palabra _hermano_, se sintió aliviado.

- Y por si fuera poco. Ella y Naruto salieron en una misión clase S. En el trayecto se cruzaron con dos miembros de Akatsuki, entre ellos Uchiha Itachi. Naruto quedó herido e intentaron extraerle el Kiubi. Sakura no lo permitió. Acabó con Uchiha Itachi. El otro miembro escapó.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar que saliera a flote una expresión de sorpresa, pero que rápidamente camufló. ¿Lo había matado¿Sakura¿Tan fuerte se había vuelto?

- Pero Uchiha Itachi estaba preparado. Y al momento de morir un potente veneno fue lanzado contra Sakura. Sakura no lo vio venir y antes de que este cayera sobre ella, Naruto se interpuso. El veneno era absorbido a través de la piel y a pesar del intento de Naruto, no pudo evitar que Sakura también cayera envenenada. Veneno que sólo puede ser contrarrestado con sangre de su mismo clan. Sangre Uchiha.

Sangre Uchiha… por eso Sakura se veía tan desesperada

- Afortunadamente un grupo Ambu los encontró, pero aun así les quedan pocas horas. El veneno ataca rápidamente contra los órganos vitales y necesitamos preparar un antídoto con tu sangre, Uchiha. Naruto es el que está en mayor peligro, el fue el que recibió la mayor parte del veneno y tan solo le quedan tres o cuatro horas más. Sakura, a pesar de haber recibido una pobre cantidad. También está en peligro de muerte. A ella le quedaban catorce horas. – Bajó la cabeza - Pero por el gaste de chacra de hace unos momentos, su vida se ha reducido a doce horas.

Sakura era una tonta, gastar así sus horas de vidas, je, tratando que él volviera.

- Es por eso que te pido. Por favor salva a Sakura y a Naruto – Levantó el rostro, encontrándose en este una gran expresión de dolor. – Pero a pesar de todo no puedo obligarte a nada, te dejaré unos minutos para que decidas.

Se levantó y cruzó la puerta con un solo pensamiento. Si el se negara, ella misma se encargaría de que cooperara. Así tuviera que ser a la fuerza. Total, sólo era un poco de sangre. Y una jeringa lo soluciona todo.

- - -

El Uchiha se quedó solo en la habitación. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, pero de algo estaba seguro.

- - -

Al rato de salir, sintió como la puerta se volvió a abrir y el pelinegro salió con expresión decidida.

- Lo haré – La hokage sonrió y lo llevó hasta su consultorio.

- - -

El Uchiha estaba saliendo del hospital. Hacía unos minutos que le habían informado que Naruto y Sakura estaban en un estado estable, y Sakura había despertado.

Se sentía un poco mareado le habían quitado mucha sangre, tanta que tuvo que quedarse a descansar por un rato. Pero ya se sentía mejor.

Sin más se dirigió hacia el camino que dirigía a la salida del hospital, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar descansando? – Preguntó serio, sin dejar notar su deje de preocupación.

La pelirosa estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del hospital, con un brazo enyesado y el pie derecho vendado, usaba muletas.

- Uchiha, cumpliste con tu parte, y ahora he de cumplir la mía – Dijo mirándolo agradecida – De ahora en adelante, Konoha dejara de buscarte. No volverás a saber nada de mí. No oirás nada. Desapareceré completamente de tu vida – Dijo recitando la promesa que le hizo anteriormente.

El pelinegro se volteó y emprendió la caminata

- Gracias Uchiha – Dijo la pelirosa en voz baja

El ojinegro sólo siguió su camino.

- Tal parece que los lazos con Konoha no están completamente rotos – Susurró bajo – Sasuke – "_kun_" Pensó

- Hn, molesta – Respondió el pelinegro con una media sonrisa, a continuación empezó a correr por los árboles desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirosa.

La pelirosa estaba un poco sorprendida. ¿La había escuchado? No importaba, miró al horizonte y sonrió

-_ Hasta luego Sasuke-kun_ - Pensó la pelirosa antes de volver a entrar en el hospital.

- - -

El Uchiha cruzó la puerta de Konoha.

Al menos le dijo Sasuke y no Uchiha.

Empezó a recordar sus metas.

- Matar a Itachi (check): Listo

- Restaurar el clan (- - -)

Restaurar el clan, Hn. Tenía a alguien en mente, pero primero debía encargarse de que rompiera su promesa.

Tal vez regresaría en uno o un par de meses.

Y es que él era así, tan insólito.

* * *

Un final extraño ¿no? xD! Bueno, eso era todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haber leído mi fic! 


End file.
